


The Last Time...

by jealoussam (swsquadleadr327)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Sam Winchester, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swsquadleadr327/pseuds/jealoussam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a hunt Sam has an accident and loses his vision. He then has to adjust to that part of his new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time...

            It had been three weeks since Sam had seen Dean. Those weeks had been filled with doctor visits and a few different short hospital stays. Sam had put up with it all, though, doing everything he could to stay positive. At first the doctors had been encouraging, telling Sam that as long as he followed their treatments his prognosis was good.

            The last doctor’s visit earlier that day had not gone so well.

            “We’ll find you another doctor,” Dean said from the driver’s seat of the Impala. “Y’know. A second opinion.”

            “Yeah, sure, Dean,” Sam said quietly. Since the accident he’d learned to listen more. Right now he could hear his brother drumming his fingers against the top of his leg.

            “This isn’t-“ Dean blew out a breath. “It’s gonna be fine, Sam. It’s just a setback. A little one.”

            “Sure, Dean,” Sam said again. He had to resist the urge to rub at his eyes or scratch the still healing skin. Dean had initially made fun of the fact that most of Sam’s eyebrows had been burned off. He hadn’t made those jokes in a few days. Sam doubted he’d hear them now.

            “What do doctors know anyway, right?” Sam could hear the forced tone in Dean’s laugh then. “We’ll find a spell or something. Fix you up in no time.”

            “Timing kind of sucks or Cas could’ve done it.”

            “Yeah, well.” Now Dean’s voice sounded tight. “Dude’s fully human now, doubt he’s looking to hop back on the stolen grace train all over again. We just got him off that ride.”

            “I know.” Sam sat back a little and couldn’t resist rubbing at the skin just under his right eye. It felt slick with the cream he had to use for the burns around his eyes and that small touch didn’t help the itching from the healing skin.

            “Quit messing with your face.”

            “I know, Dean,” Sam grumbled. He wanted to glare at Dean but somehow doubted it would have the same strength. Instead he reached up again to rub a little harder to relieve the itch.

            “I will handcuff you to the door.” Dean reached over to force Sam’s hand away from his face. “Or maybe get you one of those cone things.”

            Sam couldn’t help himself and gave a small laugh. It was the closest he’d come in three weeks. “I’d look pretty ridiculous.” He could hear the engine cut out and knew they had gotten back to the motel room.

            “At least you can’t see how ridiculous.” The comment came out quickly and Sam could practically hear Dean freeze in place as the words processed. “Sam, I didn’t- I just-“

            “It’s fine.” Sam got out of the car but had to wait for his brother to come around the other side. Once Dean was there he didn’t say anything but Sam could feel how tense he was in the firm grip he kept on Sam’s arm as he led the way into the motel room.

            They’d been at this motel for the past three weeks and it was probably the longest they’d stayed in any one room in their entire lives outside of the bunker. Fortunately that at least meant that Sam could fairly well navigate his way around the small space from memory and he went straight to lay down in his bed.

            He immediately felt fidgety but there wasn’t much he could do for that. After a few minutes Dean turned on the tv to counter the quiet of the room. Even though Sam appreciated it, it was also a reminder he couldn’t see what was going on. He hadn’t messed with his laptop or phone in weeks and Dean had switched him back to one of their much older phones with actual buttons since that made it easier for Sam to use. Not that Dean had left him alone for more than five minutes since the accident.

            It seemed silly to think of it as an accident. It wasn’t an accident. It had been a hunt. And as far as Sam was concerned it was his own damn fault for not being fast enough.

            “Hey, it’s getting late,” Dean said, a little louder than necessary. Sam wondered if that was his way of trying to get Sam’s attention since he couldn’t see him. “You wanna go get something to eat?”

            “Why don’t you just bring it back?” Sam hadn’t actually left the motel room to eat more than a handful of times. And those had all been pretty epic failures as far as he was concerned. Add on the news from the doctor earlier in the day and there was no way Sam was going to go out to eat public just so Dean could order some finger food for him and fuss about helping him eat the burrito or chicken tenders he thought were easiest for Sam to eat without being able to see them. Plus the wait staff anywhere they went had a tendency of completely ignoring Sam. They would ask Dean what he was eating like just because of the scarring and cloudiness to his eyes he was also incapable of having a conversation.

            “C’mon, we’ve been cooped up in here a while, don’t you want to go out?”

            Sam knew what Dean was trying to do. He wasn’t in the mood for it. “Not really,” he answered as he rolled over onto his side so his back was to his brother. “Just bring me back something small. I’m not that hungry.”

            He heard Dean shifting on his feet and he really hoped Dean wasn’t going to try turning this into a ‘thing’. Sam closed his eyes tightly even though it still stung and tugged at the healing skin and willed Dean to avoid the conversation and just go bring back some dinner.

            “I’ll be right back.”

            Sam heard the door close and he let out a sigh of relief.

 ***

            Dinner was as uneventful as Sam had hoped. Dean had picked out an array of finger foods for him and even though it wasn’t Sam’s first choice it was at least easy to eat on his own. After dinner he washed up and Dean gave him his prescribed pain medicine and applied another bit of cream for the burns.

            “Y’know, you look pretty good,” Dean said as he finished up and Sam felt his fingers leave his face. “Doctor’s at least right about one thing, these’ll probably heal up pretty good. Not too much scarring.”

            “I still won’t see, though,” Sam pointed out quietly.

            “C’mon, Sam, you don’t know that.”

            “They said they’d know in about three weeks. It’s been three weeks and he just said there hasn’t been enough improvement for me to gain any sight back. You were there, I know you heard him.”

            Dean didn’t say anything and after a few seconds Sam realized how unnerving that was. He focused a little harder and he could at least hear Dean’s breathing nearby. It probably wasn’t good just how heavily Sam was relying on that or the sound of Dean’s voice to feel secure. More than once in the past few weeks Sam had stopped paying attention to where Dean was and started talking to him, only to realize his brother wasn’t in the room. It was a realization that usually sent Sam into a mild panic, calling for Dean or yanking his phone out of his pocket to try and call him to find out where he’d gone.

            “Dean,” he prompted.

            “Right here, Sammy.”

            “I’m just being realistic.”

            “I get it.”

            Sam heard the bed creak as Dean stood up and he moved his head a little to track the sound of his movements through the room. “I, uh, I think I’m just gonna go to sleep now.”

            “Good idea. Get some rest.”

            It wasn’t easy for Sam to find a comfortable position. Sleeping on his side and stomach were out of the question because the pillow rubbing against his skin was a sure way to wake him up with the pain. And laying on his back, while usually his preferred sleeping position, simply felt awkward now. There was no staring at the ceiling or staring at the clock. It seemed silly but he found himself reminding himself to close his eyes which at least somewhat helped him relax and fall asleep.

            This time when Sam closed his eyes he still felt restless for a while. He felt tired, sure, but he’d been tired feeling since the accident. It didn’t mean he would fall asleep right away. To try and help with that Sam let his mind wander. Eventually he settled on something to focus on.

            He called to memory the last thing he had seen before his world went dark in order to help him sleep. It was Dean’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> I think that I'll probably write more of this at some point. I have a few ideas but I wanted to at least post this part of it. But just in case I don't get to it I'm not posting this as a work in progress because it can stand on its own. I partially stole the title from a movie that was on tv at the time I was thinking of a title; "The Last Time I Saw Paris".


End file.
